


Jerman dan Italia Utara

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Ini dunia ketika perang telah berakhir. Sekutu berjaya. Poros terhina. Dunia seakan diputar balikkan dan mengoarkan soal ideologisme yang dijungkir balik.





	Jerman dan Italia Utara

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [22/06] - 11.07 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Ludwig Beilschmidt as German  
> Feliciano Vargas as North Italy

Pelataran _Trattoria_ milik keluarga Vargas baru mencapai penghujung jam ketika menginjak tengah malam, Feliciano sembari bersenandung khidmat mengaduk saus tomat pasta untuk makan malam yang (sangat) terlambat. Jam kerja lembur yang memaksa bungsu Vargas untuk bekerja itu jelas memakan sebagian waktunya hanya untuk mengurusi bisnis keluarga— sulung Vargas beserta pengelola asli; Romulus, mendapat urusan mendadak yang membuat mereka tak bisa membantu mengurusi _Trattoria_ — maka dengan menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipis, pria latin itu bersorak girang dengan hasil pastanya. Satu langkah menjejak ke salah satu meja kosong _Trattoria_ yang sepi, Feliciano baru hendak membuka mulut untuk makan sampai ketika langkah berat seseorang menginterupsi.

“ _Ve_ ~ maaf, Tuan. Tapi plat di depan toko sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kami sudah tutup sekarang. Jadi—”

Dua detik Feliciano mengerjap, dan pria berkacamata dengan rambut lurus ke belakang itu menatapnya dalam diam, duduk tepat di hadapan. Feliciano menatap cukup dalam sampai mulutnya terbata mengucapkan sederet kata ketidak percayaan. “Ludwig? Bukankah kau—”

Ludwig menggeleng enggan memilih untuk tidak berkata. “Cukup bawakan aku sesuatu, Feliciano. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas apapun.”— masih menatap dengan pandangan mengiba, Feliciano akhirnya memilih menjamunya dengan sisa pasta tanpa memungut bayaran. Dia tahu perasaan Ludwig yang sekarang. Begitu terpuruk— dan tersakiti.

Ini dunia ketika perang telah berakhir. Sekutu berjaya. Poros terhina. Dunia seakan diputar balikkan dan mengoarkan soal ideologisme yang dijungkir balik. Dua pusat adikuasa saling berebut tahta, mencari sekawan untuk saling mengalahkan. Sementara Jerman seolah dijatuhkan dari kejayaan setelah Berlin yang terpaksa terbagi dua. Satu untuk Rusia (kakaknya) dan satunya untuk Amerika (dirinya).

Tidak sekali dua kali Ludwig berharap dalam hati; agar tembok itu hancur. Tapi yang terjadi adalah Gilbert yang terpaksa mati di tanah sana.

Hanya saja Feliciano tidak mengerti dengan Ludwig yang tiba-tiba menarik pinggangnya begini, menahannya untuk bergerak dan menariknya ke dalam dekapan. Dengan sebuah isakan yang tiba-tiba mendering di telinganya, Feliciano membalas dengan hal yang sama; menenangkan seorang kawan yang tengah bersedih bukanlah sesuatu yang berat untuk dilakukan … kan?

“Aku meminta sesuatu padamu.”

“ _Si_?”

“Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.”

Karena Ludwig yang sekarang hanya memilikinya seorang. Setidaknya, sebelum malapetaka 1943 itu berakar.


End file.
